


Distracted

by SlimeQueen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Riding, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the hell is Lu Han supposed to focus on a movie when Minseok is sitting next to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash and my best friend loves XiuHan so this happened  
> Please do not steal or post my work on any other website without my permission. Thank you!

Lu Han is mad at Jongdae. No, he’s _furious_ at Jongdae. The little _frog_ comes bounding up to him and Minseok right as they’re about to turn in for the night waving a DVD around and yelling, “Hyung, we should watch this movie together!”

And because Minseok is an indulgent softie, he grins right back and turns to Lu Han with big eyes and says, “That could be fun.”

Somehow, Lu Han had been roped into watching some English movie, half of which he barely understands, surrounded by the rest of his group. The only upside is Minseok’s body warmth beside him as he snuggles up to Lu Han’s side and lets Lu Han wrap an arm around him. Tao turns off the lights and the room is thrown into darkness.

Lu Han tries to focus, Really, he does. But it’s so _uninteresting_ when he and Minseok would be having sex or doing something similar. One look at everyone’s faces tells him that the movie isn’t uninteresting to them. Minseok too, watches with his head cocked as he reads the Korean subtitles.

After a while, Lu Han starts to feel fidgety and taps his fingers on his knee to a beat in his head, then to the songs on their debut album. The thrill of being new idols hasn’t worn off yet and Lu Han likes to occasionally go through their songs to make sure he doesn’t mess up or something.

Eventually, his attention drifts again and he frowns as he finds himself studying Minseok’s face again.

The way Lu Han gravitates around him is always a shock to Lu Han himself. Minseok shifts his head and Lu Han immediately crooks his neck for him to fit better. Minseok wriggles on the couch cushion and Lu Han tightens the arm around him, pulling him closer.  Only after he moves to accommodate Minseok he realizes he does it all unconsciously.

Lu Han knows that the others are distracted by the movie, that no one can see them in the dark of the room, in their loveseat by themselves, curled up around each other. Lu Han also knows that the risk is high, but the way Minseok’s shell pink lips part just so, eyes wide on the television, is so irresistible. Lu Han slides his hand under the hem of Minseok’s big hoodie, finding the warmth of his skin under the thick material.

Minseok jolts, spine straightening at the unexpected touch. The sharp exhale leaving his mouth goes unnoticed by the rest, but he sweeps his eyes over the shadowy room before closing them. Even with the lights off, Lu Han sees the way his eyelashes throw dark crescent shadows over the round curves of his cheeks, along with the slight twitch in his jaw as he reclines back into Lu Han’s side. Hot breath sweeps over Lu Han’s neck and Minseok hisses, “ _What are you doing_?”

Lu Han doesn’t answer, carefully rubbing the pad of his thumb into the soft flesh of Minseok’s tummy. The elder’s breath hitches slightly, but he makes no movements to escape Lu Han’s grip. The blanket thrown haphazardly over their laps blocks Lu Han’s other hand as he slides it under the sweatshirt as well and deftly presses his cool palm into the feverishly hot skin of Minseok’s belly. Lu Han has no idea why he always insists on wearing sweaters and hoodies when they make him overheat in their dorm, but he doesn’t try to talk him out of it either. They look too cute on his tiny frame and Lu Han likes seeing Minseok’s sweater-paws too much.

Minseok sighs softly into the hollow between Lu Han’s neck and shoulder, arching his back so his stomach fits better in Lu Han’s hands. Lu Han kneads the soft skin gently, nearly laughing out loud when Minseok whimpers quietly and curls a small hand around his forearm, squeezing hard. Lu Han retracts the arm he has around Minseok’s back and tugs on his hoodie. “Sit in my lap.” He murmurs into Minseok’s hair.

A quick glance around shows that none of the others are looking their way, Zitao and Jongdae comfortably lying on the floor, Yifan laying with his feet in Yixing’s lap on the other couch, all thoroughly involved in watching the movie. Lu Han pulls Minseok’s hoodie again, just a fraction harder, until the older man reluctantly maneuvers his body and slides into the middle of Lu Han’s crossed legs. Lu Han can’t keep in his grin as he snakes his arms around Minseok’s midsection, pulling his back flat against his chest.

His lips reach Minseok’s ear perfectly without having to lean down now, so he takes the advantage and whispers, “I want to touch you,” into the shell of the elder’s ear. Minseok stiffens just slightly in his arms at the words but he swallows thickly and nods his head, just perceptibly. Lu Han’s grin widens.

Lu Han slips both his hands into Minseok’s sweatshirt again, palming the malleable flesh of his tummy. His fingers dig in carefully as he pretends to laugh at something in the movie, watching the others in his peripheral vision. His thumb brushes the dip of Minseok’s navel, the nail catching as he keeps sliding his hands across. Minseok whimpers again, stifling the noise in his hand, which he brings up to his mouth to shove the end of his sleeve in his lips to silence himself.

Lu Han knows that Minseok isn’t _easy,_ but he can feel the way Minseok’s cock begins to harden in his shorts from the way he squirms and presses his ass down on Lu Han’s lap and squeezes Lu Han’s thigh. The thrill of doing this where anyone could see is making him more excited and Lu Han watches the clench of his jaw as he bites down hard on the fabric of his sleeve to keep the noise in.

A smile curves on Lu Han’s lips and he dips a hand down to run a single finger over the line of Minseok’s cock, and the elder rolls his hips against Lu Han’s hand helplessly, nails digging painfully into Lu Han’s thigh. The hand at his mouth shoves more fabric in and he closes his eyes, breathing in deeply.

His head falls back on Lu Han’s shoulder at the next touch on his cock, this time two fingers at the base, stroking up and urging it to harden fully. Minseok whines quietly in his throat despite all the material in his mouth and Lu Han immediately warningly digs the fingers of his other hand into the Korean man’s stomach, eyes studying the rest of the members’ faces. Luckily, no one turns and screams so Lu Han lets out a breath and keeps going, running his fingers over the cloth-covered bulge teasingly.

Minseok’s face is flushed as he moves his hips in time with Lu Han’s palm, a bead of sweat running down from his hairline on his forehead, another behind his ear. Damn it. Lu Han _knows_ it must be too hot under the hoodie for this, but he can’t stop flicking his fingers over where the head of Minseok’s erection lays. Throwing caution to the wind, he leans forward and licks up the perspiration sliding down Minseok’s neck. The taste of salt takes over his mouth and Minseok _shudders_ in his arms, knees drawing together as he flexes his thighs.

Lu Han’s back to petting his stomach immediately, easing him down to a relaxed state, grabbing some squishy flesh and pinching softly to remind him, _don’t draw attention and calm down_. Minseok goes slack against him, but his cock remains still as hard under Lu Han’s unmoving hand. The sleeve bunched up in Minseok’s mouth drops and he exhales heavily, shifting uncomfortably in Lu Han’s lap.

A look at the television tells Lu Han that the movie is nearing its end and Jongdae is wriggling restlessly on the floor, tapping Zitao’s arm multiple times until the youngest smacks him away. Everyone’s attention is beginning to drift and it’s too dangerous to continue. Lu Han strokes Minseok’s cock through his shorts one more time and slides his hands out, wrapping them securely around his stomach over his clothing.

Minseok fidgets agitatedly until the movie ends, but Lu Han doesn’t budge, watching his reddened face as he tries to grind his hips down, earning a small swat on his thigh and a hiss to stop. He twitches at every loud noise, finally pulling up his hood and hiding behind too-long sleeves when Lu Han doesn’t make any move to help him.

As soon as the credits start rolling, Jongdae is up and flicking on the lights. Lu Han blinks dazedly a couple times to gather his bearings and finally gets a proper look at Minseok’s half-covered face. Their proximity allows him to see Minseok’s blown pupils and burning cheeks.

Minseok hops off him quickly, tugging the bottom of his hoodie down to it falls past his crotch, easily hiding his erection and coughs softly. “I’m going to bed.” He mumbles. Yifan sends an odd look after him as he makes his quick retreat, and then raises a dark eyebrow at Lu Han, who smiles guilelessly and shrugs.

“We should all probably go to bed soon too. We have that interview tomorrow and everything.” Yixing says, and Lu Han nods encouragingly. He waves a little to them and forces himself to walk slowly as he makes himself down the hall. The door to his and Minseok’s room is shut and he throws it open quickly, slipping into the dimly lit room before locking the door behind him.

The sight of Minseok wriggling out of his sweatshirt makes him grin, watching the older throw it off over his head and deposit it in the hamper before looking up at him with wide eyes, hands limp at his sides. His chest rises and falls with every deep breath he takes, fingers twitching with the effort it takes to not touch the bulge in the front of his shorts.

Lu Han walks to the bed slowly, lips curling up into a mischievous smile. He peels off his shirt as he goes, letting it drop to the floor. Minseok’s eyes follow it but he doesn’t make to pick it up. Lu Han reclines on one of their pillows and a small beckon forward has Minseok practically tripping over his own feet to get to the bed, and then Lu Han cups his burning face, letting Minseok crawl between his open legs.

“T-that was really embarrassing.” Minseok mumbles, “Out there.” He averts his eyes and looks down at the sharp lines of Lu Han’s body, trailing lower and lower until they get to the top of his sweatpants.

Lu Han hums softly and slides a hand up to Minseok’s hair. “You didn’t like it?” He presses down until the other boy's chin rests on his chest. Minseok makes a noise in his throat and nuzzles into Lu Han’s skin bashfully.

“I didn’t say that.” He murmurs. He swallows audibly, looking up with impossibly big slanted eyes, soft cheek resting right under where Lu Han’s ribcage ends. Lu Han tugs on his hair absently as he sits up fully, causing Minseok’s head to fall down to his stomach. “C-can I?”

“Can you what?” Lu Han demands, although he knows exactly what Minseok is asking. The frown etched on Minseok’s mouth grows and he struggles with the words.

“Can I- can I suck you off?” The words come out in a rush of hot breath against Lu Han’s navel, tripping over each other. Lu Han smiles despite himself and drags a hand through Minseok’s hair soothingly.

“If you’d like.” He says, but he tilts his hips up indulgently so Minseok can slide the sweatpants down his hips and off along with his briefs. He laughs out loud when Minseok walks over to the hamper and drops them in, collecting Lu Han’s previously discarded shirt along the way. “You’re really cute.”

Minseok pouts as he comes back between Lu Han’s legs and Lu Han can’t help but press a kiss to his lips when he quirks his lips like that. His lips are soft, if a little chapped from the way he worries at them all the time, but the way he melts into the touch makes Lu Han’s stomach fluttery. Minseok pulls away hesitantly and places a small hand on Lu Han’s thigh, searching his face for permission.

Lu Han smiles, and that’s all Minseok needs as he curls his fingers around the younger's half-hard cock. Lu Han sucks his bottom lip in and bites down as Minseok’s warm hand starts sliding down his length, the dry drag almost painful. He twists a couple fingers into Minseok’s hair again and guides his face down until the end of his cock bumps against Minseok’s parted lips.

So quick, he’s not even sure if it happens, Minseok’s tongue flicks out and he tastes the very head quickly. Then he takes the tip into his mouth, and Lu Han gasps at the heat clamping down on the sensitive skin. Minseok’s eyes flutter closed and he whines again, this time louder as he edges down Lu Han’s erection, the slick inside of his mouth constricting. Lu Han takes a deep breath through his mouth, willing his hips not to twitch as Minseok’s lips stretch around him slowly, and if he wasn’t fully hard before, he certainly is now.

Minseok looks up, pink lips obscene as he pulls in another centimeter, tongue pressed flush to the underside. Lu Han watches through heavy lids as Minseok sneaks his free hand down under his body to wrap around his own cock, jerking himself off with quick flicks of his wrist.

Lu Han hisses, “Don’t do that,” and swats at his shoulder. Minseok makes a pitiful noise and tears his hand away, lower body going back on the bed. Lu Han knows from the little squirms of his hips that he’s grinding against the bedspread, desperate for friction, but he ignores it in favor of dragging Minseok’s face closer by the hair.

The hand on the base of his cock tightens and Lu Han stifles a gasp as Minseok starts to jerk off what he can’t fit in his mouth, tongue pressing insistently to the throbbing vein on the underside of his erection. “When did you get good at this?” Lu Han wonders out loud, and Minseok’s eyes crinkle like he’s smiling. Then without a warning, he _sucks_ and Lu Han cries out, eyes squeezing shut at the unbearable pressure suddenly on him.

Minseok pulls off with a _pop_ , the spit-slick skin becoming hypersensitive in the air after the heat of Minseok’s mouth. A bead of precome slides down the head of his cock and Minseok immediately licks it up, grinning innocently at him.

Lu Han shakes his head and mutters, “ _Really_ ,” under his breath, catching Minseok by the shoulders and swiftly pinning him down on the bed. Lu Han presses his hands insistently against Minseok’s collarbone until he parts his legs and lets Lu Han slide between them. When Lu Han ducks down to mouth against the column of his neck their erections rub against each other and Minseok gasps at the sudden friction, back arching off the bed.

Lu Han snakes a hand down Minseok’s side, stopping right at his hip. “Can I?” he asks, and Minseok nods frantically, hips lifting up to accommodate Lu Han’s hands. Lu Han takes Minseok’s ass in his hands and squeezes briefly, mouth curving up when Minseok shivers and tries to buck his hips under him. He kneads at the malleable soft flesh, smile widening when Minseok keens and burying his face in the junction of Lu Han’s neck.

“Hurry up,” he breathes, and Lu Han complies immediately, pulling away, leaving the elder flat on the bed, chest heaving as he tries to even out his breath. The lube they keep in their drawer is almost out, the nondescript bottle light in Lu Han’s hand as he flips it open and pours some onto his hand.

“Remind me to buy more.” He mumbles. “You’re insatiable.” Minseok just grins and sits up, patting the bed in between his legs. Lu Han crawls over and settles once again, pressing a kiss to the corner of Minseok’s mouth and spreads some of the slick liquid over the crease of Minseok’s ass, fingers catching on his hole but not entering.

“S’ cold,” Minseok whines, but Lu Han shushes him quietly and pours more onto his fingers, this time letting the tip of his middle finger slide in. Minseok’s breath hitches, abdominals tensing as Lu Han pushes the rest of his finger in. Minseok’s insides are hot around him as he circles his finger, and then crooks it up. Minseok’s face immediately contorts and he moans softly, squirming helplessly as Lu Han rubs over his prostate again and again.

“Yeah?” Lu Han asks, another finger circling the rim slowly. Minseok nods, eyes wide and glassy as Lu Han works both his fingers in and out of the tight space, slowly stretching him open.

“ _Please_ ,” Minseok cries into his neck, hips twitching as Lu Han mercilessly pushes against his prostate. “Lu Han I-“ he gasps midsentence, insistently latching his mouth onto Lu Han’s shoulder, tongue running over the warm skin.

“Calm down,” Lu Han soothes, a free hand squeezing Minseok’s hip, “I’ve got you.” He scissors his fingers apart and Minseok whimpers again. He falls back against the bed and crosses his forearms over his eyes, breath harsh, chest rising and falling rapidly. Lu Han litters kisses over his round cheeks, murmuring, “Breathe, just breathe.” Their mouths meet in the middle and Minseok’s lips fall open as Lu Han eases his tongue past.

Finally, Minseok’s breath slows enough for Lu Han to deem him fit for another finger and carefully begins to work it in beside the others. Minseok clenches around him, eyes hazy but full of something that makes Lu Han’s stomach flip as he peeks through his forearms. He looks so small and delicate, mouth parted and waiting for another kiss as Lu Han studies his features. It’s so easy to forget he’s the oldest, that he’s not younger than Lu Han.

A tiny wail distracts him from his thoughts as Minseok whines, “It hurts!” and grabs Lu Han’s upper arm, nails indenting crescents into the lean muscles.

“Sorry!” Lu Han immediately apologizes with a kiss, pouring more lube with his free hand into the crease of Minseok’s ass, easing their way a little more. “Is that better?”

Minseok nods and closes his eyes, breath evening out as he bites at his bottom lip and lets his arms go slack over his face again. Lu Han keeps his fingers working in and out as he leans over and noses into Minseok’s arm with a soft, “Let me see your face, sweetheart.”

Minseok flushes at the nickname but reluctantly removes his arms, meeting Lu Han’s stare. His eyes are dark, pupils swallowing the iris as he lets out a little noise when Lu Han’s fingers brush by him just right. “Do you like it when I finger you?” Lu Han asks suddenly. Minseok reddens more and frowns, but Lu Han widens his eyes insistently. The sudden urge to hear the filthy words coming out of Minseok’s mouth is too strong and Lu Han wants to indulge himself.

“Y-yes,” Minseok’s lower lip trembles almost imperceptibly as he speaks quickly, “I really like it when you finger me. A lot.” His hips jump at the words, cock rubbing hard against Lu Han’s thigh. The friction makes the elder shudder, hands curling into fists.

“And what do you want me to do to you afterwards?” Lu Han asks, grin spreading on his face. Minseok doesn’t break eye contact as he swallows timidly.

“I- I’d like you to fuck me.” His voice goes soft at the end, sounding unsure.

Lu Han presses a kiss to his cheek and whispers, “Good, so good. I love it when you talk like that. Thank you for indulging me a little.”

Minseok looks away, but the smile that curves his cheek up doesn’t go unnoticed. Lu Han lets him be and busies himself stretching his fingers apart, mouthing up the column of Minseok’s neck as he does. Minseok moans helplessly as his cock presses more tightly against Lu Han’s thigh and ruts up against him until Lu Han begins to move away, pressing one more open-mouthed kiss at the hinge of his jaw. Minseok whines at the loss of the fingers inside him, but follows Lu Han with his eyes.

Suddenly, Lu Han sits back against the headboard and looks at him expectantly as an idea crosses his mind. “Ride me.” The words come out more firm than he’d wanted them to, but he watches as Minseok’s mouth falls open in surprise.

“W-what?” Even as he speaks though, Lu Han watches as he sits up and crawls closer.

“Ride my c-“

“Yes I understood that part!” Minseok looks panicked at the thought of Lu Han saying it out loud. “I’ll do it just, just hold on, okay?”

Lu Han smirks as Minseok takes a deep breath and kneels over Lu Han’s lap, mentally preparing himself. Lu Han leans forward and presses a kiss to his soft tummy, smiling when Minseok slaps a self-conscious hand over the area a second later. “You’re really cute.” He declares as Minseok frowns. “And your stomach is even cuter.”

Minseok doesn’t answer, putting small hands on Lu Han’s shoulders and knees on either side of his thighs. Lu Han lifts his cock helpfully and grabs the lube one last time, pouring an ample amount over himself before he slides it onto the side table.

Lu Han looks up to Minseok’s dark eyes one more time, drinking in the softness of his features, the button nose, the slanted big eyes, the curvy uneven pink mouth, all that he’s come to love. “I love you.” He whispers. The sudden rush of affection that clenches in his chest takes his breath away as Minseok’s eyes go soft.

“I love you too,” he murmurs back, “A lot.” Then he sinks down, carefully, slowly.

Lu Han gasps at the feeling of tight, crushing pressure around his cock, as Minseok cautiously slides down, groaning at the stretch. His eyes flutter shut and Lu Han kisses each of his eyelids in turn, fingers fluttering calmingly down Minseok’s sides until they finally settle on the elder’s hips and hold him. Minseok sinks lower and lower, taking more and more until he’s seated fully on Lu Han’s lap, breath coming in pants as Lu Han rubs his lower back slowly, letting him adjust to the stretch.

Finally, Minseok lets his hips rock slowly, and Lu Han makes a noise in his throat as Minseok’s hot insides constrict around him. “ _Oh_ ,” The Korean man’s mouth falls open as he begins to build up a rhythm, the soft bounce of his ass quickening on Lu Han’s thighs. Lu Han grips his waist tightly and helps him lift himself up and drop back down, pressed chest to chest.

Lu Han thrusts up, just one, and Minseok cries out, head falling against his chest as he works his hips faster down on Lu Han’s cock. Lu Han watches the flex in Minseok’s surely burning thigh muscles before dropping his head back. Minseok’s head falls into the hollow of his throat a couple seconds later, hips jerking as he gasps out and tries to recreate the feeling. He grinds more than anything as Lu Han assumes he’s found his prostate again.

Lu Han watches the elder circle his hips desperately, moaning softly into his neck. Finally, he takes pity and snakes a hand down to wrap it around Minseok’s leaking cock, stroking up as Minseok jerks at the feeling.

Minseok chokes out his name, a barely audible, “ _Lu Han_ ,” as the younger starts jerking him off, thumb sliding expertly around the head of his cock. Lu Han hums softly into his hair in response, his pace quickening. He ruts his hips up to where Minseok’s prostate is, and then Minseok goes tense in his arms.

Minseok’s thigh muscles go taut, a loud cry leaving his mouth as he comes, Lu Han quickly jerking him throughout. Thick, hot come spills into Lu Han’s hand as he keeps pumping, stopping only when Minseok whines at the oversensitivity.

Afterwards, Minseok collapsed into his chest, boneless, and Lu Han peppers his cheeks with kisses as he guides him down onto his back. Minseok parts his legs accommodatingly and Lu Han hold himself up on his elbows over the smaller as he fucks into him with abandon. Minseok moans at the way Lu Han’s cock stretches his oversensitive body but Lu Han soothes him with a sloppy kiss to the side of his mouth, burying his face in the elder’s neck and nearly snarling, “Wrap your legs around my waist.”

Minseok does as asked immediately, and Lu Han uses the new leverage to fuck him up the mattress, hips relentless as they smack Minseok’s ass. Minseok cries out softly with every thrust, but the legs around him tighten and Lu Han knows the elder is enjoying it as much as he is. Finally Minseok clenches around him _too fucking tight_ and groans out his name lowly, and Lu Han’s eyes nearly roll back in his head as he falls over the edge.

Lu Han comes with a high cry of Minseok’s name, his head in the junction of the elder’s neck as he clenches his jaw and forces himself in as deep as Minseok’s body allows. Lu Han ruts his hips through it, letting Minseok suck him dry as he gets lost in the pleasure.

Finally, his body weight becomes too much and he collapses on Minseok. Somewhere in his head he knows he’s heavy, but Minseok is sturdy and he’s too tired to lift himself off.

“Lu,” Minseok finally whispers as he’s coming down from his high, “Lu you’re squishing me.”

Lu Han laughs breathlessly and rolls off him, inadvertently sliding out. Minseok winces as the head of his cock catches on his hole but Lu Han kisses him softly in apology so he doesn’t say anything. Minseok rolls over into his side and Lu Han tugs him closer, connecting their mouths sloppily. It’s more saliva than anything else and Lu Han would usually find it disgusting but the post-coital warmth of Minseok’s body makes him unable to think.

“I love you.” He whispers again, just because he can. Ever since they debuted a couple months ago, he feels as if he’d said the words less and less, and it worries him a little. The thought of ever not being able to tell Minseok he loves him is frightening.

“I love you too.” Minseok murmurs sleepily. “Will you please clean me up?”

And because Lu Han loves him, he drags his tired body out of bed to do as he’d asked.

Lu Han puts his worries out of his mind. Whatever happens to them will happen, but he knows he loves Minseok right now, and that’s enough.

*

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://eatjinsass.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/whinytaeyong) come hmu


End file.
